


Proposal

by eagora



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagora/pseuds/eagora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ivanolix's challenge on lots femslash - LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Proposal
> 
> Pairing: Kahlan/Cara  
> Rating: T
> 
> Notes:  
> • Thank you Mike Sussman for allow us to see those videos of Kahan/Cara - Bri/Tabby kissing each other.  
> • Written for ivanolix's challenge on lots_femslash - LJ.  
> • No beta reader. As always. In fact, I have read some complaints about my English grammar. I'm sorry you all, but I think my fics are just for fun, they are not worth to spend time from someone to beta reading them. But if someone wants to spend your time on them, go and be happy.  
> • Ah! Bravo! and thank you! for that ones who has read and understood what I have written. ;)

Bridget tries to focus on the last scene of the Season 2. When she and Craig should put the Stone of Tears in the Pillars of the Creation, and then, there would be a kiss after finding out Kahlan and Richard's true love. But her thought diverts toward a such gorgeous blonde who has been dominating all her thoughts since she has known her over one year ago. Tabrett has been a constant company and every day they are closer, the blonde became a special person in her life and is entering in her heart deeply. 

 

It is the last day filming in New Zealand, but before the kiss scene, Bridget did not get to hold her feeling for Tabrett, "would you like to live the rest of your live with me?" she whispers in Tabrett's ear, but Tabrett stiffens and keeps mute, Bridget sighs and goes where Craig is waiting her.

 

The filming starts again, Bridget and Craig are kissing each other when Tabrett goes back to normal, then, she stares at Bridget and walks toward her, she holds Craig's arm and gently pulls him away from Bridget, she turns, looking at her and smirks, she holds Bridget's head, leaning close and kisses her. When they break the kiss, still speechless, Tabrett just smiles and put her thumbs up, answering to Bridget's question. Bridget knows what this means, her heart jumps in her chest, she smiles happily, nervously and ashamed because Tabrett had kissed her in front everyone there, she did not see this coming, but Tabrett had accepted her proposal. 

 

Tabrett notices Bridget's mix of feelings, "sorry for it, Bri!.." Tabrett tilts her head back and smiles..."but you asked for it!" Bridget keeps smiling, emotions are invading her mind and shaking her body, and she is the most happy woman of the world.


End file.
